Bella , I Think I Wanna Marry You!
by JulietaCullen99
Summary: Edward Y Bella en las vegas... - Bella, creo que quiero casarme contigo- dijo Edward. Todos Humanos.


Bella , I think I wanna marry you.

Todos Humanos

Pow Edward:

Estaba en la barra del club con jasper , mientras mi hermanita Alice , mi hermano Emmet y mi cuñadita Rosalie , obligaban a mi Hermosa novia y amor de mi vida Bella a bailar… estabamos en las vegas ya que Alice decidio que queria pasar una noche de fiesta…y que mejor lugar que las vegas? … y cuando alice quiere algo es mejor darcelo :S… estaba observando como Bella luchaba con emmet para que la dejara… como vi que de verdad Bella no queria bailar me pare y fui por ella…

Emmet puedes soltar a mi novia – dije mientras bella me veia con cara de agradecimiento.

Hermanito eres realmente aguafiestas-dijo Alice- Emmet sueltala , pero quiero que sepas Bella que de esta no te salvas!

Claro Alice- dijo Bella y luego rodo los ojos.

Caminamos hacia la barra y Jasper ya no estaba voltee hacia la pista de baile y lo vi bailando con Alice… Se veia el amor que se tenian … y derrepente una chispa se prendio en mi cabeza y mire a Bella con los ojos iluminados…

Pow Bella :

Caminamos hacia la barra … yo estaba super agradecida con Edward por haberme salvado de esas bestias que tenia como amigos cuando voltee la cara para agradecerle Edward me miro con los Ojos iluminados… Ok, esto tenia que ser malo…

-Bella, Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?- Pregunto Edward.

- Si, Claro- Dije aunque sabia que despues me iba a arrepentir.

Pasamos entre un monton de gente tomados de la mano hasta que logramos salir... Edward camino despacio hacia su Volvo y se recosto del capo…

-Es una noche hermosa no?-Pregunto Edward.

Mire Al cielo y vi un monton de estrellas y una enorme luna.

-Si, Hermosa-Respondi.

-Sabes hoy quiero hacer loco-Dijo.

-Como Que?-Pregunte algo asustada, esto no me gustaba nada…

-Bella , creo que quiero casarme contigo-dijo.

-Queee?-Dije , Ok esto es peor de lo que pense.

Y Entonces comenzo a cantar…

-It´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

-Edward Estas Loco – dije.

-Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

La gente nos estaba viendo estaba mas apenada que nunca creo que mis mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate…

-Well I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard<br>We can go  
>No one will know<br>Oh come on girl  
>Who cares if we're trashed<br>Got a pocket full of cash  
>We can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<br>Don´t say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<br>'Cause it´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you- Termino. Se arrodillo y me dijo- Entonces Isabella , Te quieres Casar conmigo?... disculpa no tener anillo … pero si me aceptas prometo comprarlo …!<p>

No Sabia Qe Decirle… estaba en Shok … en parte de que mi novio de 19 años me estaba proponiendo matrimonio .. y apenas tengo 18… pero era tan bello y realmente lo amaba… entonces las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron …

Te amo Edward, y si acepto casarme contigo- derrepente escuche un monton de gente aplaudir y fue cuando me percate de que estbamos rodeados de una multitud.

Bella te amo te amo te amo- me dijo mientras me cargaba y me daba vueltas en el aire- me haces la persona mas feliz del universo-dijo y me beso- y sabes que espera un minuto…

Edward fue corriendo al volvo y entro … luego salio con un cajita en la mano.

Aquí esta tu anillo, lo tenia guardado , por que sabia que este momento llegaria – dijo y se puso rojo- Te Amo… y sabes que vamos a una capilla en la que te casan en 2 minutos aca hay miles…

Y Entonces nos montamos en El Volvo y nos fuimos a una Capillita muy linda y hay nos caso un señor y nuestros testigos fueron 2 viejitos que estaban limpiando… luego de eso salimos y comenzamos a correr por la calle hasta el volvo… definitivamente yo habia cometido una locura… que dirian Charlie y Renne… pero me daba igual, estaba casada con Edward Cullen el amor de mi vida… y eso era lo unico que importaba… en eso recibi un mensaje de Alice y lo lei en voz alta.

Bella , Qe se hicieron? Bueno Jasper se sintio mal y regresamos al Hotel vengan .

Bueno vamos- dijo Edward .

Cuando llegamos Al Hotel Y Entramos Alice comenzo a decirnos que por que nos fuimos y a reclamar que no avisamos rosalie se estaba pintando las uñas Jasper estba tirado en una de las camas y Emmet Estaba Jugando Play.

Bueno me van a explicar donde estaban metidos!- dijo Alice.

Yo solo levante mi mano izquierda … que Edward miraba con orgullo.

No lo puedo creer- dijo Rosalie.

Hermanitooo- dijo Emmet.

Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- grito Alice- y no me dijeron!- bueno pero yo voy a organizar la bodaaaaaa por iglesia- dijo.

Que boda por queeee?- grite.

Por iglesia- dijo.

Alice estaba loca … aunque en este momento daba igual yo solo pensaba en que era Esposa De Edward y en como se lo iba a decir a Charlie :/

Fin.


End file.
